


(And) We Can Do This Til We Pass Out

by toucanpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Bucky Barnes has Issues (and Steve's ass is one of them), Colleagues with Benefits, Luring your BFF in from the cold with sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Super Soldier Refractory Period (what refractory period?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Steve's glad to have Bucky back but it would be nice if they made it to a bed once in awhile.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	(And) We Can Do This Til We Pass Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Steve gives Sam the all clear over the radio and then takes a step back from the window.

This site was probably once a nice place to work, with big open plan offices and a garden out front, but it doesn't look like HYDRA gave it much in the way of TLC. The glass in the window is grimy and green in the corners where nature has started to take back hold, there's dust and bits of ceiling plaster over all the desk, and a lot of good old fashioned bullet holes in the walls.

He sighs and rolls his shoulders, putting the shield down to rest against a desk.

"Buck?"

He doesn't hear him move but he can sense something behind him.

"Yeah," comes a gruff voice. "What?"

He deliberately doesn't turn round. The thing where Bucky comes along on clear-up missions is still new and he's edgy. If you look him in the eye too soon after the shooting stops, he stalks off into the night and they don't see him again for a week.

He's learnt to keep it casual and not stress it if Bucky still keeps to the shadows.

There's the tiniest sound of movement and then the hairs prickling on his arm tell him Bucky's behind him, standing close.

"Hey," Steve says. 

He used to hold his empty hands out to the sides, showing they were clear, but they're past that now. 

In fact, Steve's whole body is pretty in tune to the post-mission routine now. When Bucky's done he's got adrenaline pumping through his body he needs to burn off. 

Used to be he punched walls, snapped guns in half and threw computers across rooms. Now he just comes and stands in Steve's space until Steve gives him the go-ahead for something a little different.

\---

It's good that they've got to this stage. The first time Bucky had punched a wall and then kept punching, it had been hard to know what to do. 

Eventually he'd caught Bucky's flesh hand in his because there was knuckle and blood showing through the dark glove and he didn't like to see that. 

Bucky had looked at him angrily, spinning round fast to face him, still panting.

"C'mon lets go a few rounds, you and me, save your hands," Steve had said.

Bucky hadn't looked impressed but he'd thrown a few punches Steve's way until his fury seemed to break loose and he'd rammed Steve into a wall. He'd paused, holding Steve against it, breathing heavy, and they'd just looked at each other. Then Bucky had rocked his hips forward, pressing Steve further into the wall with a tight, barely controlled look, and Steve had felt him, hard and insistent against his body.

Bucky had watched and waited.

Steve had thought through all kind of options, the friendly pat on the shoulder and joking it off, the starting the fight back up, or something else, something where he tried a bit harder to help. So try he did, relaxing just a little and rubbing his fingers at Bucky's hands where they were holding him to the wall.

"Okay."

Bucky had made something that was almost a growl and then all but flattened him, yanking him into a corner and then holding Steve in place as rubbed himself against him.

He had his eyes furiously closed, and he made very little sound that wasn't his flak vest getting snagged on Steve's uniform, but eventually he stilled with a quiet groan, his forehead against Steve's shoulder. 

Thirty seconds later he was walking away without a backwards glance and Steve was left with an awkward semi and bruises forming on his arms.

\---

Something touches Steve's back and he startles. Then Bucky tuts and Steve realises he's fingering a tear in Steve's uniform where some blade must've sliced him open.

"You're not taking care of your fancy new clothes," Bucky says. "What's Stark going to think?"

Steve huffs out a laugh. "Tony loves making new outfits for us, trust me."

Bucky doesn't say anything in reply but Steve feels his cold fingers touch the skin beneath the rip. It's not quite gentle but it isn't rough either. Not that he'd complain either way. Getting Bucky back had been a pretty extraordinary gift and his tentative touching and all that follows is the pretty sweet icing on the cake.

He reaches up slowly and unbuckles his cowl, tossing it over to rest by his shield. He hadn't had the chance to take it off last time and he'd regretted it every time he'd gasped and the chinstrap had dug in.

"Everything alright back there, Buck?"

Bucky chuckles and moves closer, close enough that Steve can feel his breath against the back of his neck. "All good. Now, we gonna fuck or what?"

Steve laughs and tips his head to the side to show Bucky he can have him.

"Whatever you want, pal."

He can almost hear Bucky grin and then teeth graze the side of his neck before Bucky bites him firm. His hands move to palm Steve's ass like he's all go now he's got permission.

"Take your pants off," he says.

"What, your hands not working?"

One of Bucky's hands slaps him on the ass. "Don't be smart."

"What? You like 'em smart."

"Steve," Bucky says warningly. He bites a little harder. "Don't keep a guy waiting, it's not nice."

This talking first part is new, but Steve is all about pushing his luck when it comes to Bucky.

"Hey, ever think about doing dinner first sometime?"

Bucky definitely bites a little harder that time and there's no message that is the threatening press of his teeth.

"Spread 'em, Rogers."

Steve chokes on a laugh as Bucky squeezes his ass at the same time, but he obligingly spreads his legs a little. 

"There's a nice Italian place round the corner from where I live."

"Not going to be your sweetheart," Bucky mutters, reaching round the front of Steve's body for his belt. 

Steve moves his hand down to help because there's something really good about the feel of Bucky's fingers fumbling against his. He slows them down like that a bit sometimes, by 'helping'. He's not sure if Bucky's caught on and is pretending not to notice or whether he just doesn't care, because he never stops Steve doing it.

"What kind of fancy movies you been watching, anyway," Bucky says, huffing in frustration as Steve's hands hold onto the tail end of his belt. They tug at it between them for a moment, the movement creating a nice bit of friction in Steve's pants until he deliberately lets it go.

"Type where they have sex indoors once in awhile," Steve says. "Or at least pretend they're going to get coffee first."

"Am I not giving you enough variety, Rogers," Bucky says, pushing down Steve's pants to get a hand on him and squeeze him tight. "You wanna get fucked in a warehouse sometime?"

His hand is warm and it feels real nice wrapped around Steve's cock. It all might have started out as a way to let Bucky work off steam, but some weeks he's isn't sure that it's not for him as well. Fighting one-on-one or in long physical matchups works him up and it isn't the same going back to his little apartment and punching half-heartedly at a bag hanging from the ceiling. Having Bucky pressed up around him, real and smelling like gun oil and sweat, beats getting off alone in his shower too.

"Whatever you want bud," he says, because it's pretty true these days.

Bucky may not be polite about his post-mission fucking, may not want to see him outside of broken down buildings and grimy alleyways, but he's got Steve's body down to a T now, and he can do teasing friction into something rough and satisfying so easily that Steve dreams about it sometimes. Dark shadowy buildings that morph into sensing someone behind him, the smell of Bucky, and then waking up hard and alone.

\---

"So for real," he says, looping his belt up afterwards. "Come round tonight and get something to eat."

Bucky gives him an unimpressed sideways glance. He pulls his gloves back on with quick firm movements. Steve can't help but watch him do it, remembering the time he hadn't taken them off and his grip had been rough and borderline torturous until Steve's own come had softened the fabric for the second round. He can remember exactly how it had felt, trapped between Bucky's body and a falling down wall.

Maybe that's the way he ought to be approaching it.

"We could go more than once if we did it in our own time, you know."

Bucky looks up at him briefly, his eyes more considering, but then he turns away with a grumble. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"My bed's real comfy, and you'd spare me some bruises from brick walls."

"You heal fast enough," Bucky grouches. "And I've never heard you complain."

"Well shucks, was I meant to?"

Bucky laughs and Steve grins back, caught watching the way Bucky's smile changes his face.

He pauses. "My bed's also got a head rest, just saying 'cause I've noticed you like to hold me in place."

Bucky walks up to him, pressing his shield into his chest with a haughty but slightly-interested look.

"You saying I should tie you to it?"

Steve shrugs, then starts to walks away backwards, not dropping Bucky's gaze. "Why not?"

Bucky doesn't say anything else but he looks like he's thinking, maybe considering it.

Steve takes it as a win.

\---

Two nights later there's a clatter in his kitchen that has him sitting straight up in bed. He pulls the shield from beside his bed and then goes cautiously round the doorframe only to find Bucky standing next to the counter, a few plates in his hand. One is lying shattered at his feet.

"Jeez, I thought you were never going to wake up," he says.

Steve lowers the shield and then sets it on the counter to give Bucky a rueful smile. He hadn't really let himself hope that Bucky might actually take him up on his offer to come round but it feels pretty good to see him standing there.

"So you took it out on my crockery?"

"You've got some real boring plates, Rogers."

Steve shrugs, determined to play it cool. 

"I keep all the interesting stuff next door," he says.

Bucky gives him a grin and then puts his pile of plates down on the counter.

"You got some rope in there, too? I was made promises."

Steve swallows and starts pulling off his t-shirt. "I'll see what I can do."

\---

Bucky starts carefully with the rope, winding it slowly round Steve's wrists like he expects him to bolt. Steve isn't sure what he's into more, the steady friction that gives him as Bucky keeps wrapping the coils tighter, or Bucky's eyes flickering to his face every few seconds, watching him intently. 

He'd climbed onto Steve's torso almost the moment Steve's back had hit the bed without so much as a please or thank you, like he thought he needed to stake his claim before Steve changed his mind. Which is funny 'cause Steve isn't going anywhere short of a tornado or a nuclear emergency.

He's spent one too many lazy mornings lying in this bed, thinking about Bucky, to go anywhere at all. It might've been more to the tune of lazy making out in early morning sunshine than having his hands tied to the bed, but he isn't going to argue with the weight of Bucky on-top of him.

When Bucky's done, he sits back and looks at Steve, then cocks an eyebrow as if he's inviting comment.

Steve tests the ropes and finds the knots firm. He could break them, sure, but he'd have to put in a bit of effort.

Bucky grins at him, smug. "Good thing you're not planning on going anywhere soon, right?"

Steve gives him a wry smile and flexes again, just to feel the rope tug at his wrists and Bucky's eyes snap up and follow the movement.

"Guess not."

Bucky slides off his stomach to sit next to Steve instead. He unclips the shoulder holster he's still wearing and lets it fall off the edge of the bed. The sound it makes thudding onto the carpet makes Steve's body twitch. Bucky without a weapon is truly naked and planning to stick around. Even as he pulls off his shirt and kicks off his pants, Steve is stuck on the absence of his little back-up weapon. 

He swallows hard as Bucky finishes undressing and then stops to stare at him. The arm is a stark contrast to the rest of Bucky's body but he's getting to used to seeing it, slowly. In a way he's glad he can't touch because he wants to run his fingers along the seam of it, where flesh Bucky becomes metal Bucky, the break between the man he knew for a long time and the slightly different one he's getting to know now.

Bucky seems to know what he's looking at because it's his metal hand he uses to reach out and cup Steve's cock.

"Wasn't sure you weren't just offering the rope to get me in here, but I guess you do really like it, huh?"

He squeezes teasingly and Steve arches just a little.

"Maybe you just interrupted a real good dream."

Bucky laughs, dry. "Hope I featured."

His cool metal fingers tighten and then start to move up and down Steve's cock in a way that's both exhilarating and terrifying. 

"Nah," Steve says, though his voice sounds a little shaky. "It's all those other guys I've been fucking after missions."

"Should've known," Bucky says. "You need a lot of satisfying, don't you?"

"Who, me?" The comeback's ruined a bit by the way his body clenches when Bucky tightens his fingers. He has to grit his teeth a little to get the rest out. "That's rich coming from the guy who can't take out a few goons without needing to get his rocks off."

The first bead of sweat starts to form on Steve's forehead and he doesn't quite stop himself in time from flexing to get more of Bucky's powerful grip. 

Bucky chuckles. "I'm highly strung, you not read my file?"

He slows his hand down like he knows the effect he's having on Steve, like he doesn't think Steve should be enjoying it so much.

Steve bites down hard on the plaintive noise he wants to make and goes for his mission plan instead. "You should let me take me care of that on the regular."

"Thought I did," Bucky says, squeezing him right at the base of his cock in a way that almost edges into painful. "You need a bit more? Not getting enough of me?"

He doesn't let go and Steve struggles against the ropes even as his body say yes with a helpless jerk upwards.

"Fuck, Bucky," he breathes out. He can feel an orgasm starting to build in his toes.

"You're real eager tonight," Bucky says, jerking him faster. "Poor guy, those other agents obviously aren't doing you right."

"Buck -"

God it hurts but the pressure is like a hot fire through his body and with the bed soft against his back and the rope rough against his wrists, there's nowhere to hide from the sensations building under his skin.

He jerks and comes with a long groan, spilling himself all over his belly and Bucky's hand.

He has to jam his eyes closed as he pants, shivers taking over his body for long moments. When he tentatively opens them back up again, Bucky's looking down at him, smug.

"Should just leave you like this," Bucky says. "For trying to con me into dating you with your dirty promises."

Steve laughs breathlessly. He can't help himself from a feeling a little giddy. The aftershocks of his orgasm are still tingling throughout his body and Bucky's still there, right next to him. 

He doesn't even have his usual moment of shame when he realises his cock is still hard and jutting up proudly, like it knows nothing's over yet.

"I thought a ring would be too much."

"Shut up, Rogers," Bucky grouches, slapping him lightly. "I'm not marrying your demanding ass."

"What about doing something else with it, then? Feeling a little unsatisfied here."

Bucky gives a growl and Steve gets another slap, this one closer to his dick which makes him breathe in sharp.

"Careful Buck, don't wanna damage the merchandise for the others."

Bucky looks him straight in the eye and then slaps Steve's cock.

The pain is a like a hot bloom Steve swears he can feel in his chest. He jumps and then swallows. Maybe he has a bit of thing for sex with an edge to it, who knew.

"You don't need to be living in fantasyland, sweetheart," Bucky says. "I'm right here."

Steve has to take another long swallow to get over the way it feels to hear Bucky teasing him like that. _Okay_ , is all that comes to mind. Or something like _yes please_.

Bucky holds his gaze, his head tilted curiously, but Steve knows they're not at the point where he can say any of that out loud.

Finally the moment seems to break and Bucky starts trailing his fingers south. With a little huff of effort, he moves so he can push Steve's thighs apart and sit between them, drawing Steve's knees up either side of him.

It's a whole new position for them. And though it's far from the first time Steve's had Bucky between his legs, it sure feels like it.

"Having fun there, Buck," he says, a little hoarsely. There's no easy looking away from him now he's right there in Steve's line of sight.

Bucky does his head tilting motion again, this time with that fake innocent look he puts on sometimes after he's punched a guy he didn't need to, and pushes his fingers down behind Steve's balls to stop just at his asshole.

Steve takes two short, sharp breaths and waits. Bucky waits too, watching him with a cocky grin on his face.

"Come on," Steve says, tugging a little at the ropes. "Since when do you like it slow?"

"Since you let me tie you up all nice," Bucky says. Steve flexes in a way that's half preen, half involuntary need to get Bucky moving again. "Stop stressing, I'll sort you out."

"How about soon?"

His cock is dribbling a little again, making him aware the mess he made from before is still all over his stomach. Usually once they're done he gets to wipe off and they have to hustle for showers and a debrief. It's different to be held there, covered in the evidence, waiting on Bucky's suddenly slow schedule.

"C'mon Buck," he says. "Stop letting an old guy get even older."

"You want me to fuck you dry or something?"

"Okay," Steve says, a little helplessly. Not like they haven't done it before. Wasn't what he had in mind for them finally getting to a bed, but he's never been much for waiting.

"But how we gonna go for all these extra rounds you're so keen for if you're all sore?"

Oh, now Bucky was just being cruel. "Sure you can find something."

He shifts as Bucky teases at his hole, pressing just a little inside with two fingertips at once. It isn't comfortable, but it still feels good. He's pretty sure any kind of pressure would feel good if Bucky was behind it. He arches just a little to try and encourage Bucky to go faster and a warm bead of sweat slides off his stomach down his side in a way that's kind of torturous.

He looks down at the mess on his abs and flushes, then looks back up. 

Bucky follows his eyes. "Want me to use some of that?"

Steve shudders, hit with the sudden vision of Bucky pushing his own come inside him.

Bucky laughs but his eyes are hot. "You're real easy, Rogers."

He smears his fingers through the mess on Steve's stomach and swipes them back warm and sticky against Steve's hole. 

"Hell, maybe you are fucking the whole team."

"Just you, Buck," Steve gasps as Bucky presses the same two fingers inside him. The burn is good, the pressure unrelenting. There's nowhere he can go and he likes it.

He starts to rock back, moving between Bucky's fingers and the knots at his wrists. It's like somebody took him somewhere else where he doesn't have to think or do anything but chase exactly what his body wants. He hears Bucky say something rough and low in the background but it's all just a blur as he tries to take the fingers deeper inside him.

Bucky has to slaps his thigh to get his attention.

"Come on, spread em."

Steve lets his knees drop to the mattress on both sides and then hikes them open wider. Bucky hauls him closer, Steve's arms pulling tight against the ropes as he does, and then he gets one hand up on Steve's chest, holding him there, while he uses the other one to line himself up. 

Steve hooks his legs up behind Bucky's back to get the angle right and then flexes to encourage him forwards and _in_. 

Bucky murmurs something about easy and then he's nudging inside Steve, firm and rough, groaning as Steve reaches for the head board, anything with purchase. He uses his legs behind Bucky's back to pull him in faster and then there's just Bucky, breathing fast and unexpected against his bare chest.

Bucky looks up and their eyes meet and every joke Steve could've made dies on his tongue.

Maybe he knows now why Bucky never wanted to do this in a bed. Looking him straight in the eye, lying on his back with Bucky's cock inside him, is miles away from fucking in a beaten-up HYDRA base.

He unhooks his feet a little and clears his throat, looking away briefly, colour rising to his cheeks.

Bucky's metal fingers grip his chin and bring his face straight back to where it was.

He doesn't say anything but his eyes are wider than before, like maybe it's hit him as hard as it's hit Steve.

"In your own time, buddy," Steve says to break the moment, but it comes out hoarse.

Bucky's quiet for a second. Then he lets Steve's face go and pushes himself up on his hands, puts one lightly on Steve's hip.

"Shut up," he mutters. Then he dips his head so Steve can't see anything but his hair. Steve's halfway through breaking the ropes so he can brush it out the way before he remembers he let himself get tied up to try and persuade Bucky not to run, not to smother him with gentle touching.

"You good?" Bucky says gruffly, glancing up at his struggle.

Steve nods. It's still tempting to break free, to tug Bucky in, to try and lock him in place and make this slow and something that will toy with his heart, but it's not worth throwing all their progress away on a gentle whim that might freak Bucky out.

"Yeah?" Bucky looks like he doesn't believe him. "Sure?"

Steve's chest gives a little tug. "Just couldn't see your face for a moment."

"Oh," Bucky drawls, with a slow smile that makes Steve blush. "You like my face, huh?"

"Like all of you, Buck, you know that. Now we gonna do this or did I get all tied up for nothing?"

They don't talk much after that. Bucky starts easy but his thrusts soon speed up until the bed is starting to thump against the wall and Steve's groans are getting louder and louder.

He doesn't let up once, not even in the moment when he hitches one of Steve's thighs over his left shoulder and uses the angle to get deeper inside him.

"Yeah, Buck," is all Steve can say. He feels like somebody tied him to a lightning conductor. His cock is brushing against his stomach with every thrust he's that hard. "Come on."

He loses control in the last few minutes, his thighs shaking and his breaths coming so fast he starts to see dots. He hasn't had a lot of sex since coming back but enough to let him know there's nothing like what he and Bucky do, what they can push their bodies to. Every muscle he has seems to clench when he comes and he almost whites out, only faintly feeling the shoot of his come up his chest.

"Fuck, Steve." 

Bucky pants against his chest and then Steve feel him stutter and clench, his hand getting extra tight at Steve's hip. Then he sags with a drawn out groan of his own and his cock jerks inside Steve's ass in a way that makes Steve shudder all over again.

He thinks he feels the slide of Bucky's teeth against his chest but his heart is hammering so hard it's difficult to concentrate on telling sensations apart.

They spend a few silent seconds breathing hard, then Bucky looks up at him from beneath his hair. 

He's still rock hard inside Steve, so he knows what's coming.

"You good to go again?"

Steve's sated, his cock only a little interested now, but he's not saying no to Bucky fucking him like that again.

"Go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you've got."

\---

The rope breaks somewhere through the second round but Bucky just takes that as an opportunity to turn Steve onto his hands and knees and fuck back into him like that.

Steve has to pay attention as his hands keep sliding on the sheets and his knees keep wanting to slip further apart. Bucky slaps him on the thighs when he gets too low and they pause long enough for him to get back on all fours. 

By the end he can't keep his arms straight anymore and ends up with his elbows on the bed and his head pressed to the sheets, his mouth open.

Bucky doesn't seem to mind, not if the way he palms Steve's upturned ass is any indicator. When he slaps that too, Steve has to turn his head into the pillow to hide a low moan.

He's not sure he's going to make a third time but Bucky reads him like a book and spanks him again and again. The cold metal of Bucky's hand against his ass in an inescapable rhythm turns out to be his undoing. 

Bucky doesn't stop fucking him while he loses himself to another intense orgasm, choking on the pillow. But once the last of the shivers have faded it's too much.

"No more," he gasps.

Bucky laughs low but he pulls out and thrusts his cock between Steve's thighs instead. It's slick enough with Bucky's come from before that he moves easily through the mess, groaning as he adds to it, shooting all over Steve's sheets.

"Fuck."

Steve slumps to the bed with Bucky heavy and hot on top of him. His body feels worn out in the best sort of way and he'd be happy not to move again for at least a few hours.

When Bucky starts to move sideways, Steve rolls, trapping him beneath the right hand side of his body.

Bucky pauses, his body going stiff, but he doesn't bolt, just looks across at Steve curiously.

"Everything alright," he asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't make me tie you to the bed," Steve says. He so tired he's ready to sleep for a week, but Bucky isn't going anywhere if he has a say in it.

"That's your thing, pal," Bucky says, clearing his throat and looking pointedly down at Steve's hands on him.

Steve flushes. "If you're going to run off, do me a favour and wait till I'm asleep?"

"Yeah, whatever," Bucky says, but he seems to shake off the moment and settles down on the bed, yanking at Steve's covers. "We all know you can't get enough of me."

\---

In the morning Bucky's gone but when Steve rolls over, the pillow next to his is still warm.

He was expecting it to sting but it's hard to knock the warm feeling in his chest from the night before. The messed up sheets let him know it was definitely real and that feels like victory enough. When he swings his legs out the bed and has to reach for his clock because the bed has moved, he laughs to himself and hopes the neighbours were out last night.

He showers, goes for a run, and then heads in for his morning brief.

He doesn't crosses paths with Bucky until that evening, just after he's swapped out with Sam on a stakeout and is heading to the extraction point. 

At first Bucky's just another shadow at the back of the alley and then he's morphing into a person, rifle in hand. 

"How's things," he asks.

"Yeah, alright," Steve says, careful not to smile too wide at seeing him there. "Rough night last night, though."

"Yeah?" Bucky leans against the wall. "Someone give you a run for your money?"

"Just this guy I'm seeing."

Bucky gives him a long look that's probably meant to convey a lot of disapproval of that terminology but he doesn't say anything.

Steve's thinking on how far that means he can push it when he hears Natasha's voice in his earpiece, letting him know the make of the vehicle that'll be picking him up.

"Well, you know how to let yourself in, Buck," he says, moving towards the lights at the end of the alley. "I'm outta eggs if you wanna pick some up on the way."

"I'm still not marrying you, Rogers," Bucky says. "And you can get your own eggs."

"Oh yeah?"

"But I might get you some better rope," Bucky adds with a grin Steve recognises from the night before. "I hear your old one's in bad shape."

\---


End file.
